When you say nothing at all
by Angel Bat
Summary: Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha so she goes off to be by herself. She starts singing melting the heart of our favorite Ice prince. Maybe multichaptered. First SesshouKagome fic. Ratting went up for maybe later.
1. Chapter 1

When you say nothing at all.

Summary: Kagome is fed up with Inuyasha so she goes off to be by herself. She starts singing melting the heart of our favorite Ice prince. Maybe multi-chaptered. First Sesshou/Kagome fic. Just an Idea after watching an AMV

Story start:

Kagome's ebony hair flew behind her softly when she walked though the forest. She let out a soft sight as she remembered the reason as to why she was out here.

_Flashback_

_Kagome ran up to her friends a bright smile on her face, "Hey guys!" She smiled brightly and hugged Shippo when the little kitsune ran into her arms. "Hey Kagome!" Shippo said smiling brightly. Kagome smiled and picked up her yellow bag. "Hey Shippo! I got candy for you!" She pulled a lollipop out of her bag and handed it to the kitsune pup. He licked it happily as Kagome walked over to her friends._

_"Hey Sango, Miroku, where's Inuyasha?" She asked smiling some, "You know him wouldn't come…" Sango said giving her best friend a hug. "Oh…" Kagome said sadly as they started back to Kaede's home. 'He must be thinking about Kikyou…' Kagome thought as she sat down by the fire._

_"What's wrong with ye' child?" Kaede asked as she stared at Kagome with her one good eye._

_"Nothing…just thinking." Kagome said sadly, "Of Inuyasha huh?" Kagome nodded, "Don't ye worry so much about him. He will come around." Kaede smiled softly and stirred the soup some._

_Kagome stood up and smiled, "I'll be back." She put a fake smile on her face and walked into the forest._

_In the forest Kagome walked deeper until she saw one of Kikyou's soul stealers. 'So he's with Kikyou…' Kagome thought sadly and watched them from be hind the tree._

_"Do you love me Inuyasha" Kikyou asked in a smooth voice her back turned to Inuyasha and Kagome._

_"Yes…" Inuyasha said softly and was about to take her in his arms until he saw Kagome from behind the tree. "Ka-go-me…" He whispered as he saw the glare in her pretty chocolate eyes._

_"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE INUYASHA!" She yelled and turned her back to him, "Stay with Kikyou…I don't care…" She whispered and ran off deep in to the forest._

_End of flashback._

Kagome sighed softly now walking though her eyes overflowed with tears. "How could I be so blind…he never…he never loved me…" Her mind suddenly flashed to that of Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru.

Kagome shook her head to get him out of her mind. "What am I doing thinking of him." She sighed softly and stood up. "I might as well keep walking."

As Kagome walked she sang softly to her self and for some reason Sesshoumaru kept popping into her mind.

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing**

Sesshoumaru stopped when he heard a beautiful voice singing out though the forest. He was drawn to it and followed the sound wanting to know where it was coming from.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**

Kagome sang wondering why she chose this song to sing and wondering who she was singing to. She sighed and continued singing softly.

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine**

Sesshoumaru knew he was getting closer he could hear the voice grow louder and smiled to himself whoever it was it sounded like that girl…the one that traveled with his half brother…Inuyasha. So who was she singing to?

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**

Kagome sighed softly and kept singing knowing she was nearing the end of the song now knowing who she was singing about. _'I guess I'm in love with Sesshoumaru." _She smiled and just kept singing wondering if the noise she heard might have been him.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**

Sesshoumaru walked up behind the girl and smirked, "So wench who are you singing for?" He asked sneaking up behind her causing her to jump some. "Sesshoumaru…" She whispered and looked up at him, "Well you wouldn't want to know because he doesn't feel the same…" Kagome looked at the ground her chocolate colored eyes falling to the ground.

Sesshoumaru lifted the girls' face with his claw, "Are you sure?" He leaned down and smirked, "Your hurt…come with me Rin will tend to you…" Kagome nodded and followed behind him picking up her yellow bag, "Thank you…" She wishpered and smiled softly not knowing that they both were thinking the same thing, _"Maybe going with him/her won't be so bad."_

End maybe…

Tell me what you think and I might make it multi chaptered…I know Sesshoumaru is really OOC but I can't help it!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing them again

When you say nothing ay all.

**Angel: Yay! I'm so happy you all liked my fan fic…Sesshoumaru come out of hiding!**

**Sesshoumaru: Glares**

**Kagome: sighs softly I'm ignoring him…**

**Angel: Thank you Kagome…anyway I own nothing! But the song I'm putting in later chapters!**

**Thank you for your reviews! They meant so much to me! I'll respond at the bottom.**

Chapter 2: Seeing them again.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly as he glared at the back of the girl's head in front of him. How could he bring her with him…even if she wanted to go would she want to be with him? He saw her smile and knew differently.

Kagome glanced back at Sesshoumaru when she noticed him show emotion…a sigh. She wondered and turned quickly to face him. She smiled and looked away a blush staining her pretty cheeks. "Sesshoumaru…would you mind if I take Rin down to the lake with out Jaken?" She waited for him to say no but was shocked when he waved his hand as if to say go on. She smiled brightly and grabbed Rin's hand. "Come on Rin." She laughed with her as they ran.

Jaken looked at his master as if he had gone insane. "Milord?" He asked blinking his yellow toad like eyes. Sesshoumaru glared down at the creature, "Go watch them…if they get into trouble call me." He growled out and turned to sit under a large tree.

**I guess you all are wondering what's going on with Inuyasha and the others. Let's go look.**

**With Inuyasha and the others.**

Sango yelled for the umpteenth time, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME! YOU IDIOT INUYASHA!" Miroku was trying to calm the girl down that looked at Inuyasha with looks that could kill. Well if looks could kill let's just say Inuyasha would be dead.

"We don't need her! Kikyou can see shikon shards just like Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled back holding Kikyou tightly in his arms. "Is that all you care about Inuyasha! Your jewel shards?" This time it was Shippo who yelled at the man who was almost like a second father to him considering he thought of Kagome as his mother.

Inuyasha glared at the kit and was about to hit him but was held back by Kikyou, "Let's leave them love…" She whispered in one of his puppy ears. Inuyasha nodded and glared, "Who needs any of you…I have Kikyou with me…and I'm happy." But if you looked into his eyes you could tell that was a lie.

Sango glared at Kikyou and turned away, "Come on guys let's go find Kagome…only Kami-sama knows if she's ok." Miroku followed after glaring at Inuyasha, "Let's go then…" He said as Shippo hopped onto his shoulder not even looking back at Inuyasha. Kirara changed into her cat form and waited for Sango and Miroku to climb on. They did and they flew off in search of Kagome.

**Oh well lets go to the happier couple err…people! Not couple….giggle**

**Sesshoumaru's group**

Kagome stepped out of the lake following behind Rin. Rin was already in her clothes so I guess that might have been a smarter ides because when she got out grabbing the towel to rap it around herself she saw the little annoying toad. "SESSHOUMARU!" she yelled and kicked the toad as she held the towel around her body. "How could you send that hentai toad?"

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw the towel clad Kagome, "I sent him to look after you…nothing more." He watched the girl glare and turn before ducking behind a rock and changing into her school uniform.

"Yeah so you say…" She glared and was a bout to turn away if she had not seen in the sky, Kirara. The fire cat seemed to look down bringing her passengers down along with her. "Kagome!" Kagome heard Shippo yell and was launched on to by the fox tailed fluff ball. Kagome smiled and hugged the kit to her chest. "I missed you Shippo!" She whispered but didn't notice Sesshoumaru watching her closely.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl a slight look in his eyes, _'She would make a good mother.'_ He thought but mentally hit himself on the head for thinking such things. **_'But she would.'_** Said his inner demon. Sesshoumaru growled, _'Not you…'_ _**'Oh yes I'm still here!'**_ Sesshoumaru mentally groaned, _'Since when did you become so cheerful?'_ The inner demon laughed, **_'Since she came along. Admit it! You love her! She's the fire that you were missing in your cold ice like life.'_** _'Yeah right…'_ _**You know I am…'**_ Sesshoumaru growled out loud unaware of the seen in front of him.

Sango latched on to her sister-like friend. "KAGOME!" Sango laughed as the other girl smiled, "Sango I missed you!" She smiled softly. Sango glared at Miroku walked over and she thought over at Miroku's hands and growled. With out warning on the two girls Miroku's hand landed on Sango's rump. Sango yelled and hit him over the head with her hiraikotsu muttering something about stupid hoshi's. The lovely taijiya sighed and turned away from the fallen monk.

Sesshoumaru mentally laughed at the sight of the taijiya and the hoshi fighting each other. Kagome and Shippo laughed out loud while Rin smiled and clung to Kagome, "Let's play Kagome-mama!" Kagome flushed as her friends stared at her. Oh great let the barrage of questions begin.

End of chapter two.

Review responses.

**Second-Chance23: **I'm glad you like it and yes I shall continue.

**Bailie:** Thank you so much for your review! I feel so flattered! Anyway yes I shall continue!

**Ro-Ho:** Fire to his Ice I like that and it's so true! I love it! Kagy and Sess forever!

**Silver Volken Raven:** (Takes cookies) Wow this is the most enthusiastic review I have ever had! I'm happy you enjoy it! I'll update soon.

**Dog Demon Kamaru:** Thank you for finding it interesting!

**Ayame Wolf Demon Princess:** Multi-chaptered it is thank your for the review!

**lil'moon-chan:** You really think I'll refuse milk and cookies! Thank you for your review! I shall continue!

Anyway people please Review! I did the second chapter in one day! Please give me reviews I live for them! And I might have a plot twist if someone helps me out with Ideas. Hint Hint people!

Love ya's

Angel


End file.
